


Apologies

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: After a long day at work, all Shiro wants to do is relax at home with his boyfriend, not watch Lance get cornered by their neighbor who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no'.  Lance apologizes....Kinktober 2019 Day 9: Pet Play





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

After a long, hard day at work, the last thing Shiro wants to deal with is his annoying next-door neighbor flirting with his boyfriend.

“C’mon, babycakes, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Said neighbor has Lance pinned to a wall with no way of escape.

“I _ told _ you that I am very happy with my boyfriend and don’t want you. Please release me, now!” Lance snaps, glaring angrily at the man.

Silently, Shiro stalks up behind his neighbor and crosses his arms over his chest after motioning to Lance to not say anything.

“We both know that you prefer me so much better than old what’s-his-name. You’re coming with me.” He reaches out to grab Lance’s arm, but Shiro is quicker. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“What am I doing? What are you doing? It looks like you’re trying to lay your hands on my boyfriend even though he told you no multiple times. I would suggest backing off _ now _before I do something I would regret.” Shiro’s voice holds a sense of finality and his tone is threatening.

The man gulps and rips his hand out of Shiro’s grip before scurrying down the hall and into his apartment. The door slams, leaving Shiro and Lance alone in the hallway.

“Sorry you had to come home to that; I was coming back from grabbing the mail when he caught me unprepared. Usually I’m able to avoid him.” Lance rubs his arm and looks up at him.

Shiro sighs and runs a hand down his face. “It’s fine; it’s not your fault. Let’s just get inside. I’m exhausted.” He turns around and walks to the apartment door that stands slightly ajar. Before he walks inside, though, he turns around and presses a kiss to Lance’s lips. “I’m home.”

He grins. “Welcome home!” _ I know exactly what to do to help him feel better, but I’d better wait until after dinner. _

**********

After dinner and a bit of work in his office, Shiro makes his way out to the living room to watch some TV and read the newspaper to curb his growing headache. He sits on the couch and switches the television on, finding a show that mildly interests him, before picking up his newspaper and opening it. He sits for a while, reading and watching television until the sound of a bell catches his attention. _ What’s that? _ Before he can stand up to check, he sees movement on the side of the couch. When he turns to look at it head-on, his mouth dries up.

“Hello there; to what do I owe this surprise?”

“It’s to make you feel better after the ordeal with the neighbor, Daddy.” Lance kneels there with fake kitten ears on his head, a collar with a bell around his neck, and a butt plug tail in his ass. Oh, and he’s naked; so very naked.

“Oh, it’s definitely making me feel better already, Kitten. Come here.” Shiro pats his lap.

Lance crawls over to him. “Yes, Daddy?”

He cups Lance’s cheek. “You’re such a good kitten, wanting to make Daddy feel better,” he coos, stroking his thumb along Lance’s cheekbone. “Aren’t you?”

Lance visibly brightens at the praise. “Yes, Daddy! I want to make you feel better.”

“Good kitten. Do you want your milk?”

“P-please?”

Shiro leans back and spreads his legs. “Have at it, Kitten.”

Lance eagerly leans forward and quickly gets to work unbuttoning and unzipping Shiro’s slacks and sliding them down. Shiro helps by lifting his hips, allowing Lance to pull his slacks and underwear down past his hips. Opening his mouth, Lance engulfs Shiro’s cock in one go. Shiro moans as he feels Lance swallow around him. Reaching down, he gently rests his hand on Lance’s head to remind him who’s in charge.

Lance bobs his head up and down, sucking and slurping around his boyfriend’s cock. He moans, loving the heaviness that sits on his tongue whenever Shiro’s cock is in his mouth. He uses his tongue to trace the throbbing vein on the underside of Shiro's cock. 

"Your mouth feels so good, Kitten. Play with your little cock while you drink your milk, baby. But no cumming until I say." 

Lance whines, but does as instructed. He reaches down and begins tugging at his cock as he sucks Shiro's. 

Threading his fingers in Lance's hair, Shiro slowly begins to take over for him. He begins moving Lance's head at a much faster pace, eliciting another groan from him at the feeling of being used. Shiro throws his head back and he can feel his abdomen tightening as he starts to tip over the edge. 

"I hope you're ready for your milk, Kitten," he grunts, thrusting in hard and holding Lance's head all the way on his cock. 

Lance chokes at first, but remembers to relax his throat. He swallows around Shiro's cock and is rewarded with a hot burst of cum going down his throat. 

"Cum, Lance. Show me just how slutty you are that you can come by just sucking my big, fat cock!" He commands. 

Lance whines, spilling into his hands. His hips jerk, riding out his orgasm. A broken moan leaves his mouth as Shiro pulls his cock out and takes Lance up into his arms. 

"You did such a good job, Lance! You were fantastic," Shiro whispers as he cuddles Lance. He reaches behind him and grabs a blanket to wrap Lance up in. "I love you so much, you know that, right?" 

"Yes, Daddy. Love you too, Shiro," Lance slurs as he starts to fall asleep. 

"I've got you, baby. Just rest." 

_ Best apology ever! _


End file.
